Barred
by Forever Dracula's Bride
Summary: Hermiones in prison. Inside she finds a mysterious person across from her and when she gets out things change.On Hold; To be Rewritten
1. Askaban

I was inspired to do this story by a picture, based on a different story, by shalou14.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione Annett Granger stared around her dingy cell for what seemed a dozenth time. It was small and dark, with a smell that she couldn't recognise. The stone walls were covered with moss and what looked like blood. The iron bars which stood tall in front of her were rusty and creaked, whenever they were opened. The floor was also stone as well but it looked like the bottom floor's floor because of the dirt and dust. Her dirty, moth-eaten and about to collapse bed was next to her on her left and on her right was a small cupboard where she kept her other set of clothes and all her belongings. She had three windows to see into other cells around her but had a force field on it, which hurt a lot if you touched it.  
  
She, herself, didn't look much better then her cell. Her once, after a long time, tamed hair had become matted with mud and blood after banging her head to many times and fuzzed up yet again. Her skin was a rather nasty shade of white but it was taken unnoticed from all the dirt. She had only two sets of clothes, one to wear to and from the prison and one to wear in the prison. The clothes she wore now was once a pair of slightly baggy, light blue jeans with a creamy white V neck T-shirt and a dark purple jumper for winter. Now they were a pair of three- quarter jeans with rips all over, same as the T-shirt and jumper.  
  
Sometimes she'd forget how she got into the prison and how but then it would always come flooding back to her. She had been 17 when it had happened and had just left Hogwarts. She had had an argument with her boyfriend Harry and left their twin bedroomed flat in Yorkshire. Weeks later she went back to apologise to him about whatever they'd been arguing about only to find him in bed with her best friend Ginny. They had yet another argument and Hermione left again. She went to drown her sorrow in the local pub and someone with black cloak on with its hood up had asked her what was wrong. She had told them for some reason what had happened and hours later she had got her revenge by poisoning Ginny. Weeks later she was being carted of to Askaban for a nine years prison sentence.  
  
It might have been life if she hadn't have been younger then 18. They'd based it on a jealous rage and being on the edge since being sacked by the ministry. When she'd arrived at Askaban, you couldn't of thought of a more frightening place. The stone walls, like in the cells, were also covered in moss and Dementers stood around the island and at all the exits. It had three levels to it and she had been placed on the third. She'd found that the lower to the ground you got, the madder you got. Windows were placed with the same spell but to look out to the outside in cells on the outside. Hermione didn't have you as she was on the inside. As the person across did.  
  
All around her she could hear screams, but she took no notice of them as she had done when she'd first arrived. At that moment a cold feeling ran around her and she realised it was time for her food. S hedged as far as she could from the iron bars when a dementer appeared in front of the bars and opened them. Sucking in its rattling breath, it bent and placed her old, out of date food on the floor. When it had left, Hermione began to eat. Soon, she realised that the prisoner across from her was awake and eating the food that that dementer had left, while watching her with one of his or hers eyes. She had never found out whether it was a man or woman, neither mind who it was, because they always kept their hood up. Sometimes she'd tried to talk to them but whenever she did, they would always turn away or pretend to be doing something else, so she'd keep quiet for most of the time.  
  
Just then all the screaming stopped as a single scream ripped through the prison making Hermione, and the person across, crawl quickly toward the iron bars to have a look. A young woman was being dragged along her level, still standing, towards where Hermione was. The woman's dark, long hair was messed up and her face was red from screaming and crying, as she was doing now. She was doing her best to get from the two dementers, holding her, scaly grip. The dementers reached the cell just before Hermione's and throw the woman and a small suitcase in and left after closing the bars.  
  
In hours the woman's screams of anger descended to sobs of misery, in which Hermione couldn't. That woman had seemed so familiar to her that she needed to talk to her.  
  
Still after days Hermione couldn't manage to get in between the sobs and the screams and still didn't know who the person across from her was. She'd been in this prison for 3 years and the person across had come in soon after her. The person that was in the cell before the woman was in, hanged her self with her belt to the iron bars. She'd been increasingly sad and depressed. The woman's name had been Emilia Jones and had come into the prison when she'd been put under the Imperius curse and still been when she was taken to court, landing her in Askaban for life.  
  
It was a year later that the woman next to Hermione finally stopped crying. One day, she was just crying as normal then suddenly she stopped. Completely. Hermione had been so confused that she had slowly stood up and looked through the window into the woman's cell.  
  
When she looked through the window and was surprised by what she saw. The woman was digging inside a dark purple bag, with black flowers all over it. Soon she pulled out a dark blue hairbrush and began to pull it through her hair, which was surprisingly quite straight. Her clothes supported many holes and were quite wet from, presumably, her tears.  
  
Just then the woman looked up and Hermione quickly pulled her face away.  
  
"Who's there?" She shouted. Hermione kept herself from answering by covering her mouth.  
  
"I know your there. Who are you?" Hermione slowly brought her face in front of the window to find herself face-to-face with the woman.  
  
"Umm, Hello. Who are you?" Asked the woman, her hair only half brushed.  
  
"Hermione. Hermione Granger." Hermione answered.  
  
The woman's eyes grew as large as saucers at the sound of her name.  
  
"Hermione.," The woman whispered, then exclaimed,  
  
"Hermione. Hi it's me. Parvati Patil." 


	2. Parvati

Disclaimer: I own nothing, so don't sue.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Last time on Barred.  
  
"Hermione. Hermione Granger."  
  
The woman's eyes grew as large as saucers at the sound of her name.  
  
"Hermione.," Whispered the woman, then exclaimed,  
  
"Hermione. Hi, it's me. Parvati Patil."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Parvati!" exclaimed Hermione.  
  
"I knew I recognised you. Why are you in here?"  
  
Parvati's once happy and surprised face turned back to one of sadness and misery again.  
  
Hermione suddenly realised it might have been too soon to ask and was about to say sorry when she spoke up again.  
  
"I didn't mean to. I got a little ahead of my self." She whispered.  
  
"Didn't mean to do what?" Hermione asked.  
  
Parvati took a deep breath and began her story.  
  
*~*FLASHBACK*~*  
  
She was walking down a cold deserted hallway. She only wore a tight leather mini dress and wore a sort of blindfold except it had the eyes cut out with the eyes cut out. She also carried a long leather strip. There was doors everywhere and she didn't know where to go until she saw a door with a sign saying 'Party Patil' on it.  
  
When she entered it, she took into accord a king sized satin bed, a large wardrobe, a large cupboard next to that and a door leading off into another room, which must be the bathroom.  
  
Then she noticed that a man sat in the middle of the bed. She took a deep breath and walked over to him.  
  
"You're late." He said, gruffly.  
  
"Oh, just shut up and strip." He did as she said and laid down on the bed, completely naked. She sighed to herself and stood on the bed, over him. He started to stroke the bottoms of her legs and she shivered under his touch. She then began to softly thrash her whip at him and soon he became bored and aggressive.  
  
"Get here." He said, standing up and throwing her down onto the bed. He laid on top of her and ripped off her dress. She began to scream because her clients hadn't done anything like this to her before. He soon began to thrust himself inside her and her screams became ones of pain as she was trying to get away but he had her throat. He was trapping her to the bed still thrusting inside of her and she began to scream louder. Just then the door opened and her sister Parvati was standing there.  
  
"Get off her!" She shouted, but he didn't take any notice of her. Parvati screamed at him to get off until she noticed the whip, which her sister had let go of in shock when he'd grabbed her, forgotten on the floor. She grabbed it and wrapped it around his neck causing him to let go and struggle. She pulled him with the man away from her sister and rushed to her.  
  
"Are you Ok?" She asked.  
  
Her sister only nodded her head and Parvati hugged her and she began to cry.  
  
"How did you know I was here?" She asked.  
  
"Your boss told me." Padma looked at the body and suddenly gasped. The man wasn't breathing and where the whip had been were small cuts into his neck.  
  
"Parvati.he's. he's.,"  
  
*~*END OF FLASHBACK*~*  
  
".Dead." Parvati finished. Hermione stayed silence before asking,  
  
"Padma is a prostitute?" Parvati looked at her but just when Hermione thought that she was going to shout at her she said,  
  
"Was, Hermione, was." Hermione had got thousands of questions in her head now.  
  
"Where is she now?"  
  
"Nursing his baby somewhere in Chester."  
  
"His baby?"  
  
"She got pregnant because he didn't use anything and she forgot to do a contraception spell afterwards."  
  
"Oh." Hermione didn't know what to say. She just felt confused and generally sorry for Parvati and Padma.  
  
"Why did she become a prostitute?"  
  
Parvati just shrugged.  
  
"Dunno. Didn't tell anyone and anything. Kept herself to herself. Only I knew she was a hooker. Mum and dad don't even I'm in here, nevermind that they've got a grandchild."  
  
Hermione still had thousands of questions in her head but decided not to push it so she kept quiet and soon was off to sleep. She knew that she had to help Parvati through this because other wise she would go mad or worse.commit suicide.  
  
All the while the person across from her had listened to the whole thing and then began his/her normal stare that (s) he had began to continue every night until he went drowsy and fell to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Plzz some one review my other story 'Moulin Rouge'.  
  
Thank you to all my reviews on this story and I hope for more.  
  
Thanks to Luna Lovegood, Sunny Greenleaf and anonymous The Kath for their reviews.  
  
I've sought off redone this chapter to try and make it a bit longer so hope you like.  
  
"I don't believe this chapter could be so short anyway I hope you like it and I might as well chat even more to boast up the words.  
  
Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review.  
  
I'm sorry I've been a bit I've been on my kiss dolls and getting Ideas for even more stories.  
  
See you next time,  
  
Samantha. 


	3. Draco

The next morning Hermione woke to only a small amount of screaming around the prison. She stood up and found that she'd slept in late. Her slimy breakfast was laid at sat next to the bars. She crept towards it and picked it up, noticing that the person across was awake.  
  
She looked through her window to see Parvati still asleep. She smiled and sat on her bed, picking up the rotting spoon and slurping down the disgusting froth.  
  
Just then she heard Parvati waking up, murmuring something to herself. She looked through the window to see Parvati opening a bag. She didn't say anything because she saw her take a syringe out of it. She took a medicine bottle out as well and filled the syringe with the contents. She rolled up her sleeve and Hermione couldn't bear to look. Parvati inserted the needle into her arm. Her arm was already bruised and had other needle marks.  
  
Hermione sat back on her bed and thought about what er friend had been doing all these years. She didn't notice that she had began banging her head against the wall.  
  
Two years past and accordingly the minister was coming. Hermione hadn't told Parvati that she'd seen her taking drugs neither had she found out who the person across from her was. She was very happy that Cornelius Fudge was coming now since she used to work for him but she couldn't not make him not come.  
  
She was talking to Parvati when he came up to their floor. He started at the very end, which thankfully for Hermione was far, far away. It took him half and hour to reach them and when he did he tutted at Hermione.  
  
"You've brought shame upon the ministry, doing that, you know."  
  
"Well Harry's brought great shame upon me sleeping with that slut." She exclaimed.  
  
"Now, now Miss Granger. There's no use using such sill words."  
  
"Oh, get a life." She exclaimed at him before turning her back on him.  
  
He turned away from her and looked at the person across.  
  
"Well, well. Mr Malfoy. I'd have thought your dad would have kept you out of prison." Fudge said to the other person.  
  
"Please call me Draco. You, may remember that he was killed by your aurors a year before I got in this god damned place." He replied.  
  
Hermione gasped and turned around. Sure enough in the cell across was the blonde hair man that she had hated since school.  
  
When Fudge had moved on to the other prisoners she looked at Malfoy who was looking at her.  
  
"What you looking at?" He grumbled.  
  
"What are you doing here? Why haven't you said anything for the last three years?" She exclaimed.  
  
"Is it any of your business?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, it is. I wanna know."  
  
"Well, I'm not tellin."  
  
"Oooh. You're just like you were in school." She grumbled.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
For the next few weeks Hermione and Draco ignored each other until one night. Hermione was in bed but she wasn't asleep. For some reason ever since she'd found out that Malfoy was the person across from her she couldn't sleep. She turned in her bed and looked down at his cell. He wasn't asleep either. He was propped up against the wall and looking at her. She sat up and he looked away.  
  
"Why were you looking?" She asked him.  
  
"I can look where I want."  
  
"Yeah but you always do this. I saw you when I first came here. You would just watch me and I wouldn't do anything." She said.  
  
He didn't say anything for a few moments until,  
  
"I was the one." He whispered.  
  
"The one what?" She asked, standing up and walking towards the bars.  
  
" The one in the bar three years ago. I was the one that told you to kill her." He whispered again.  
  
"You what? Why?" Hermione gasped.  
  
"I didn't like you would."  
  
"You have ruined me, you know. Completely ruined me. I've lost my best friends. You made me kill one of them. You're the one that landed me in here. Can you imagine what it's going to be like when I get out? No you can't can you. No one will want to know me. Cause I killed Ginny Weasley friend of Harry Potter." She yelled at him.  
  
For weeks she was full of anger and increasing hate that the person who had made her kill someone had been with her for three years. Parvati hadn't bothered to reason with her since she agreed with her and hated Malfoy. He didn't bother talking to her either because he didn't like her or thought he didn't.  
  
In a burst of anger at one time she'd told Parvati that she'd seen her with the syringe and she hadn't been talking to her either.  
  
"Parvati?" Hermione called through the window to her a week after the outburst.  
  
"What?" She grumbled.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"I'm sorry too." Parvati said coming to the window.  
  
"Why did you start?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Padma. Parents. Lotsa reasons." Parvati shrugged.  
  
"When did you start?"  
  
"What's this, 20 questions." Parvati moaned.  
  
"No, I just want to knew." Hermione said.  
  
"Well, I started about 4 years ago. I'd gone looking for Padma and I'd seen her turn a corner into an alley. I followed and there were a load of men there. Completely out of it. They offered me some and I took it and I couldn't stop."  
  
'Wow,' Hermione thought. 'I've been away from the Patils a very long time.'  
  
Engrossed in their talk they didn't notice Draco listening. 


	4. The capture

My Internets has been off so that's why I haven't updated for a long time.  
  
Warning: Do not read this chapter if you have a weak stomach.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was seven years into her sentence and she'd refrained from hanging herself in depression. Even though Parvati was there, she wasn't always a talkable person since she was normally unconscious when Hermione was awake. She was beginning to be afraid of what was going to happen to her when she got out. Being a murderer and no longer a friend of the famous git Harry Potter. Unfortunately she found that Malfoy was getting out the day she was.  
  
One night she woke up after hearing a shrieking noise from Parvati's cell. Looking through the window she saw a gory sight. Parvati was sat on her bed and a knife was on her bed, blood dripping slowly onto the covers. As she turned to another angle she stepped away and vomited down the wall. Parvati was laid on her bed and she throat was wide open with blood rushing from it.  
  
Hermione couldn't remember anything then because she had fainted and almost choked on her own vomit. The last thing she saw before closing her eyes was her cell door opening and silvery blue eyes. Hermione found herself a few days later in a pool of vomit. As she sat up the sick slipped down her top. As she looked around the room she found that she was no longer in Askaban but in a bedroom, on the floor. She slowly stood up only to be hit with another wave of nausea. She couldn't stop herself so she vomited on the floor.  
  
As her eyesight came back, she was in a room with a queen-sized bed. It had dark green silk pillows and lining and the covers was a silky black. The walls were black and the floor was wood. She found a large ebony wardrobe by the bed and opened it. Inside was a vast amount of clothes. She ran though them and noticed that they were her own from her house. Taking out a pair of jeans, a blue polo neck and fresh underwear she changed. She opened the door that stood infront of her bed and found herself in a hallway.  
  
Venturing down the hallway she heard someone talking so she hid behind a statue. Peeking out she saw two heavily cloaked men walking past. They were talking in a whisper so she could barely pick out what they were saying but she heard words like 'Potter' and 'Granger killed Weasley' Instantly she knew that they were talking about her. When they'd pasted she slipped out from the statue and looked at it. On a plaque it read  
  
Adonis Malfoy  
  
1223-1390  
  
She then realised where she was. She was in the Malfoy Manor. She realised that she had to get out of there quickly before they found that she wasn't in her room.  
  
She quickly ran down the hall but ran into a strong body. The force of the impact had sent them both to the floor. She hesitated for a moment before getting back up and trying to run away, but he was too quick for her. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. She tried to pull away but he lifted her up. She struggled furiously and tried to kick him but he managed to dodge them. Finally she gave up and let him take her. He carried her down the hall. She didn't know who it was because he still kept his hood on never mind how many times she'd tried to pull it down.  
  
Finally they came to a door that looked like the one back at Hogwarts that went into the great hall but it was black and there were stone carvings of death surrounding it. He dropped her down and opened the massive doors.  
  
She gasped as she entered. The walls of the room had more carvings but the ceiling. It was almost more amazing then in Hogwarts. It was painted with beauty and even though it was more pictures of death and hell and stuff like that, to her it meant something deep inside.  
  
In the middle of the room was a long ebony table. Behind her the doors closed and the man she'd come with stood next to her. Out of the darkness a voice came,  
  
"Please Granger why don't you sit down."  
  
Hermione suddenly became frightened. More frightened then she'd been with Harry when she was younger or when she'd been in Askaban. She looked at the cloaked figure next to her, whom nodded and pulled out a chair at the end. She sat down slowly and waited for the voice again.  
  
"Draco, will you leave the room I have matters to speak with Granger about." Hermione looked at the figure with wide eyes, who nodded and left locking the doors behind them.  
  
A clapping noise could be heard from the other side of the room and what seemed like thousands of candles light up. At the other end of the room she could just make out the snake-like face of Voldemort.  
  
A sudden shiver ran down her back at that moment and she tried very hard not to look at his face.  
  
"Lord Voldemort, what do you want of me?" She asked, trying hard to disguise the fright in her voice which failed.  
  
He didn't answer for a moment before answering,  
  
"I wish you to join me to defeat Potter and the old fool Dumbledore."  
  
Hermione was shocked.  
  
"But Lord Voldemort. I'm a muggle born. Surely you don't want me with you."  
  
A silence was kept for a moment before he answered.  
  
"I have my reasons. I also know things you'd never think of. What is your answer?"  
  
Hermione was frozen. What could she do? She'd always been a follower of good and never ever thought of going over to the dark side.  
  
"For what reasons should I join you?" She finally asked.  
  
Another silence came then,  
  
"We'd value your intellect and you can be discreet, since we learned of you poisoning that stupid Weasley."  
  
Hermione sat still before answering,  
  
"Yes. I will join you." 


	5. On hold

This Fic is ON HOLD! Due to my obsession with Palace, Goddess Art and finding new idea for future fan fiction, I have been delaying my current fic '6 months with a mermaid.' However I wish you to vote on which Fan fiction you want me to continue with first when I have ended '6mwam.'  
  
Please choose between Barred and Moulin Rouge. All votes will be accepted and used in process of voting. Thank for reading this notice and please review both on hold Fictions and 6mwam.  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Forever Dracula's Bride 


End file.
